Grande idéia!
by Schne Hissi
Summary: Não tinha nada para fazer, então... Tobi! Oque você fez com o chocolate? ò.ó .Leiam e comentam! n.n. Sasori! vai varrer a cozinha! Sasori: Por que eu? T.T .Complete.
1. A idéia!

**Naruto não me pertence, mas vou tentar pegar o Sasori para mim! è.é**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Al,Sasori,Deidara,Itachi e Tobi estavam na sala..._

Al: Sasoriii!DeiDeii!Itachemo!Tobii! 

**Itachi: **"Itachemo"? -/.\-

**Al: **Melhor do que Itachizinho! 8D

**Tobi: **Al chamo Tobi? n.n

**Sasori: **Não Tobi, foi a Chyo-obaa-sama. ¬¬

**Al e Deidara: **auhauhuahuahuhauh!

**Al: **Coitado! xD

**Tobi: **Ç.Ç

**Al: **Nhaa... vem cá Tobi! Me dá um abraço! n.n

**Tobi: **abraça n.n Tobi is a good boy!

**Sasori: **i.i I eu? T.T

**Deidara e Itachi: **Ç.Ç

**Al: **Vem cá os três! -abraça os três-

**Al,Tobi,Itachi,Deidara e Sasori: **n.n

**Al: **Sasori! Tive uma idéia!

**Todos menos Al: **Qual?

**Al: **Vamo fazer o maior biscoito de chocolate do mundo! 8D

**Deidara: **Você é chocólotra,un? o.\)

**Al: **Sim! Eu e os Uchihas! 8D

**Itachi: **Bate aqui! o/.\o

**Al: -**bate- É nóis mano! o.o

-Sasori, Tobi e Deidara estavam jogando poker-

**Al: **Ei Itachi, ninguém me chamo para jogar? T.T

**Itachi: **Eles também não me chamaram... u/.\u

**Al: **Pessoal! Amanhã as 5:00 em ponto, aqui na minha casa!

**Todos menos a Al: **Ok!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Continua! e.e! **_

Deixem Reviwes! ToT 

_**É que nun tenho nada pra fazer então to fazendo isso de diversão! n.n **_

Já ne! 


	2. A confusão!

Lá vem a continuação! 8D  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

_5 da manhã..._

**Al: **ZzzzZzzzZzzzZ...

_-_alguem bate na porta-

**Al: **Pô! Quem me acorda a essa hora!? ò.ó

-vai até a porta da sala e abre-

**Tobi, Sasori, Deidara e Itachi: **Ohayo! n.n n/.\n n.\)

**Al: **Porque vocês estão aqui na **minha** casa á **essa** hora?!? ò.ó

**Deidara: **Você mandou agente vir ás 5:00, estamos aqui, un! u.\)

**Al: **Eu disse que era para vir 5:00 da tarde! ò.ó

**Todos menos a Al: **Por que não disse antes?! Ò.Ó

**Al: **Hehe, as vezes... eu esqueço... n.n

-gota geral-

**Sasori: **To com sono... ¬¬

**Itachi: **Vai para casa. u/.\u

**Sasori: **1- Você não ta com sono? ô.o 2- Eu não tenho casa e sim uma mansão! n.n

**Itachi: **Não. u/.\u

**Al: **Você é muito orgulhoso. ¬¬

**Itachi: **Cadê o loiro explosivo e o rei dos bakas?

**Al: **Estão no quarto de visistas dormindo. u.u

**Itachi: **Pois eu também vou dormir, licença. n/.\n

-Itachi entra no quarto e fois-te dormir-

**Itachi, Deidara e Tobi: **z/.\z z.\) z.z

**Al: **Eu também vou dormir, e você Sasori?

**Sasori: **Vou ver filme na tv.

**Al: **Oba! Também quero! n.n

_6 horas depois..._

-Al dormindo abraçando o braço do Sasori e o Sasori com a cabeça no ombro dela.-

-Tobi, Itachi e Deidara acordam e vão para a sala.-

**Tobi: **Olha os pombinhos dormindo! n.n

-Deidara tira uma foto da câmera da Al-

**Deidara: **Vou guardar essa foto pra sempre, un! n.\)

**Itachi: **Vou acordar eles. -/.\-

**Deidara: **Porque? o.\)

**Itachi: **To com fome. u/.\u

**Tobi e Deidara: **¬¬

-Itachi acorda a Al e o Sasori-

**Al: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SASORI! PORQUE ESTÁ ME BABANDO EM MIM!? ò.ó

**Sasori: **EU QUE PERGUNTO! PORQUE VOCÊ TAVA APERTANDO MEU BRAÇO!? ò.ó

**Itachi: **Parem de brigar, po!

**Sasori e Al: **Hunf! ò.ó

**Tobi: **Tobi está com fome! T.T

**Al: **Vou ter que concordar contigo! Vou ver oque tem no armário de compras...

-Sasori, Deidara, Itachi e Tobi estavam vendo TV-

**Al: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Acabou a comida! T.T

**Tobi e Deidara: **To com fome! x.x x.\)

**Sasori: **Oras, é só ir fazer compras! u.u

**Al: **Itachi! Arrume a mesa. Tobi e Deidara limpa a cozinha. Eu e o Sasori vamos fazer compras! 8D

**Sasori: **Porque eu? i.i

**Al: **Porque gosto da sua compania! n.n

**Sasori: **Sério? 8D

**Al: **As vezes... e.e

**Sasori: **T.T

**Al: **Vamo as compras! 8D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Continua! 8D**_

Agora vamos com Reviews...  


**1 Review! Que maravilha! ToT**

Sasori: Fica feliz só por um? ¬¬'

**Cala boca Sasori! Ò.Ó**

_**Paty-kun: **__Siiim! Te do um pedaço! Só que no final da história! 8D  
Obrigada por dizer que ta ótimo! 8D  
Sabia que sô sua fã? #.#  
Continua com aquele programa pliiis! #.#  
_

**Já ne pessoal!**


	3. As compras!

Outra continuação! e.e  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Na casa da Al..._

**Itachi:** -arrumando a mesa- Porque eles demoram tanto!? ò/.\ó

**Deidara: -**varrendo-Porque eles acabaram de sair agora, un. u.\)

**Tobi: **-Limpando os talheres- Al não come em casa? ô.ô

**Deidara: **Porque a pergunta Tobi? ¬.\)

**Tobi: **Tobi ta com fome e aqui ta uma sugeria. x.x

**Itachi: **Isso eu tenho que concordar... o/.\o

_No supermercado..._

**Al: **Sasori! Pega um carrinho!

**Sasori: **Ta... ¬¬ - pega um carrinho e entra no Supermercado junto com a Al-

**Al: **Vamos pegar 1° o leite... Vai lá e trás o leite! Ta esperando oque?! ò.ó

**Sasori: **Hai! O.o

_Tic tac tic tac..._

**Sasori: **-Joga 2 caixas de leite desnatado- Ufa! i.i

**Al: **Porque demorou tanto? ò.ó

**Sasori: **Eu não sabia onde ficava o leite...

**Al: **-avista uma prateleira de leite- -gota- Hm... deixa pra lá...  
Agora vamos pegar 1 quinduzia de ovos! 8D

**Sasori: **-Capota-Existe "Quinduzia"? ô.õ

**Al: **Yes! Quin de 15! 8D Ah, eu quero 15 caixas de ovos tambem!

**Sasori: **Ok... –Joga 15 caixas de ovos-

**Al: **Onde você conseguiu tão rápido assim? o.o

**Sasori: **-Aponta para aprateleira em nosso lado-

**Al: **-Capota- Ata... -.-

**Sasori: **E agora...?

**Al: **1 lata de 5.000 gramas de fermento, 20 sacos de farinha e 20 caixas de bolo de chocolate! Vai pegar lá o preguiçoso! u.ú

**Sasori: **Hai...

_1 hora e sei lá das quantas minutos depois..._

**Sasori: **-morto de cansaço- x.x

**Al: **As vezes você me surpreende... ô.ô

**Sasori: **Hunf... e...u...to...qua...se...mor...to... x.x

**Al: **-arrastando o Sasori pelo pé e indo para o caixa pagar...-

**Moça do caixa: **É tu-tudo i-isso?? O.O

**Al: **Yes! E o Sasa vai pagar! 8D

**Sasori: **É OQUE!?! Ò.Ó

**Al: **Por favor...? –faz biquinho e com carinha de cachorro sem dono na rua com chuva- .

**Sasori: **Ta bem... só dessa vez! ò.ó

**Al: **Eeeeeeeeeeee! Sasa, ti amu!! x3

**Sasori: **-pagando- Vamo logo pra casa? u.u

**Al: **Vam bora! 8D –pega as compras e arrastando o Sasori que carregava as compras tambem-

_Na casa da Al..._

**Tobi: **-Olhando para a janela- Tobi ta vendo um pontinho vermelho e um pontinho castanho... ô.o

**Itachi: **Baka, é a Al e o Sasori.

_Ding Dong o/_

**Deidara: **-Abre a porta- Sasori-danna!!

**Sasori: **-descontando a raiva em um belisco na boxexa do Deidara- Hm, não to afim de abraços agora Deidara. u.ú

**Deidara: **Xaxoli-danha, ixo maxuca. T.T –sendo beliscado-

**Al: **Sasa! Larga o DeiDei! ò.ó

**Sasori: **Hnf! –larga a buxexa do Deidara e senta na poltrona-

**Deidara: **Ç.Ç****

Al: Tobi! Me ajude a colocar as compras na mesa, tome cuidado! ñ.ñ****

Tobi: Hai! e.e

_Deidara tenta "animar" o Sasori, Itachi assiste TV e Tobi e Al colocam as compras em cima da mesa._

**Tobi: **-Esparrama o chocolate em pó- Opa..! e.e'

**Al: **Tobi! Ò.ó Sasori! Vai varrer o chocolate e jogue dentro de uma bacia!

**Sasori: **Por que eu...? i.i

**Al: **Porque sim! Ò.Ó

**Sasori: **Maguô T.T

_**Continua**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ta tão divertido,

**Sasori:** Fale por vc... ¬¬

Anti-social! T.T

**Sasori:** Capitalista malvada u.ú

Maguô T.T

**Sasori:** Como disse na outr fic, deixem **Reviews** para essa "nessessitada"! n.n

Nessessitada é a mãe! ò.ó

**Sasori:** Não xinga a mamãe... T.T

Já ne pessoal! n.n

Sasori! Diz "já ne" e.e

**Sasori:** Não!

-olhar assassino- Ò.Ó

**Sasori:** Já ne!!! i.i

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Reviews:**

_**Akatsuki Nara No Sabaku: **__Ai está a continuação e obrigada por lê! n.n_

_**BelinhaxDD: **__Obrigada por ter amado,_

_**Yuki: **__Eita! Cuidado para não engasga com a saliva quando for rir! e.e'_

_**.Mikki Chan x3: **__Obrigada! O Sasori é meu, seu e das sei lah quantos fãs girls! O.o Mas não sinta inveja... aquilo foi um pequeno "acidente" xD_


	4. Final

**Aaah... pena que essa eh o ultimo capitulo ...! T-T**

**Mas, não tem problema! n.n Foi tão bom escrever isso... e-e'**

**Kissus, Ja ne!**

**Aah! Mais uma coisa, tudo que eles fizerem ou que a narração dizer (Ex.: -pegar a colher-) é do tamanho de um prédio de 3 andares, só que é leve! n.n**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

_Sasori estava jogando o chocolate em uma bacia enorme no quintal da casa da Al, Tobi e Deidara estava levando os chocolates e os leites e jogando dentro da bacia, Itachi estava colocando o fermento e Al estava arremesando ovos pela bacia. Al e Itachi estava mexendo na massa para misturar até que..._

**Tobi: **-escorrega no leite e cai na massa- Aaaah! x.x

**Al: **TOBI! OQUE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO!? ò.ó

**Tobi: **Tobi escorregou no leite e acabou caindo dentro da bacia! T-T

**Deidara: **Tobi! Saia agora, un! ò.\)

**Tobi: -**tentando sair- Hum... Tobi não sair da bacia! Tobi ficar preso! x-x

**Sasori: **-pega a colher, pega o Tobi e arremessa-o pra longe- Hunf!

**Tobi: **Ao infinito e além! –arremessado-

**Deidara: **Que mal, Sasori-danna. O.\)

**Itachi: **Mas ele fez para o nosso bem... n/.\n

**Al: **-gota- Coitado... mas vamos continuar! A massa ta pronta e a lenha tambem! 8D

**Sasori: **Colocaram madeiras em baixo da bacia!?

**Deidara: **Sim! Agora falta o fogo,un!

**Itachi: **Amaterasu... –surge do nada um fogo azul em baixo da bacia-

**Al: **Itachi é um gênio!

**Itachi: **Eu sou um Uchiha, por isso que sou um gênio. e/.\e

**Sasori: **Metido ¬¬

**Al: **Agora vamos esperar!

_1 hora e alguns segundos..._

**Biscoito: **-Mais enorme do que você imaginar-

**Al, Itachi, Deidara e Sasori: **Uaaau!°¬°

**Deidara: **Vamos comer, un! °.\)

_Do nada, passa uma avalanche de leite (Nota: O leite desfaz o biscoito.) e desfaz o biscoito._

**Os quatro: **NÃOOOO!! T-T T.\) T/.\T

**Al: **Olhe para o lado bom... fizemos o biscoito! e.e –leva pedrada- Ai! i.x

_Em algum lugar..._

**Tobi: **-ainda voando- Yupiii! –cai com tudo no chão- Argh! T-T Tobi is a go-good boy...! De novo!! n.n

_**Fim! n.n**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**  
**_Aleluia! Consegui terminar! n.n Eu demorei por que começou minhas aulas... Sorry please! Ç.Ç

**Sasori: **Nessessitada ¬¬

Nessessitada é a Shiroi! Ò.ó

**Shiroi: **-aparece nas costas da Al- Eu oque?! ò.o

Anh... na-nada... e-e''

**Shiroi: **n.n Ja ne!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Reviews:**

**.Mikki Chan x3: **_Aaah! Tambem achei fofa! 3 Obrigada pelos Reviews! n.n_ _Tem muita coisa assim? O.o Kissus!_

**Paty-kun: **_Que bom que tenha gostado! n.n Aqui ó: -entrega um pedaço do biscoito- Pra você, ta? n.n Continua com a fic da "entrevista" Pliiisie? xD Kissus!_

**Nanykrm: **_Obrigada! n.n_

**momotoko: **_Cuidado para não cair da cadeira...! ô.o e brigada e-e'_

_**Fim!**_

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
